parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Adélie Penguin
Named after the wife, Adéle, of the French Antarctic explorer, Dumont d'Urville, the Adélie penguin (Pygoscelis adeliae) is a distinctive black and white seabird with a characteristic tuxedo-wearing appearance. Adult Adélie penguins have a black head, with white rings around each eye, and a red bill. The back is black, with blue-tipped feathers, while the chest is solid white and the feet are grey-pink. Immature Adélie penguins have a bluer back than the adult, with a white throat and cheeks, and chicks are downy, with a dark grey head and grey body. This soft down provides insulation for the chicks against the Antarctic cold, but is not waterproof, and is replaced by waterproof feathers at around 2 months old. Although simple, the plumage of the Adélie penguin provides good camouflage when foraging in the ocean, as the black back will blend into the depths when viewed from above, while the white front keeps the Adélie penguin from standing out against the bright sea surface, when predators approach from below. Generally Adélie penguins complete shallow dives, but they have been known to dive to depths of up to 175 metres to forage. The Adélie penguin will often return to the colony where it was born in order to breed. Adélie penguins may cheekily steal rocks from their neighbours' nests to use for their own nest construction. Roles * It played Olaf in Frozen (NatureRules1 Version) * It played White Classic Spaceman in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery AdeliePenguin.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5112.jpg|Happy Feet (2006) pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-33.jpg|The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) Charlotte the Penguin.jpg Storks Penguins.jpg|Storks (2016) IMG_7593.JPG|Toy Story 2 (1999) Dexter's Lab Penguin.jpg|Changes (1995) IMG 7832.PNG IMG 8299.JPG IMG 8433.JPG IMG 8635.JPG IMG 9007.JPG IMG 9230.PNG IMG 9941.PNG Pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-625.jpg IMG 3466.PNG IMG 2921.JPG IMG 9926.PNG IMG 0194.PNG IMG 5413.PNG IMG 4572.JPG IMG 6196.PNG IMG 6187.JPG Party ice.jpeg Penguin sylvester.jpeg Dc comics penguin.jpeg IMG 7914.JPG IMG 7906.JPG IMG 7851.PNG IMG 0379.JPG IMG 0588.JPG Penguin Swimming.jpg|The Cat In the Hat Knows Alot About That Why Elephants Are Endangered.png|Mother Earth Tunes 520C7F56-1516-4AF9-A552-5711B1ABC76E.png Peter the Penguin.png Pudge the Penguin kidnapped by Darla Dimple.png The Gentoo Penguin Can Swim the Fastest.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Ewpenguins-count.jpg Elephant Mouse Lizard Aardvark Polar Bear.png Fisher Price Little People Penguins.jpg Peter Penguin.jpg Penguin, Adélie.jpg Anemenome Blue Tang Clownfish Dolphin Eel Flounder Goldfish Hermit Crab Isopod Jellyfish Krill Lobster Manatee Narwhal Octopus Penguin Queen Conch Ray Shark Turtle Urchin Viperfish Whale X-ray Fish Yellow Boxfish Zebra Shark.jpg Birds (poster).jpg Noah's Ark Penguins.png Star meets Adélie Penguin.png Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png LPZ Penguin.png Wonder Pets Penguin.png Adélie Penguin WOZ.png Hippos Lions Elephants Gorillas Monkeys Tigers Wildebeests Ostrichs Zebras Turtles Tortoises Vultures Antelopes Alligators Toucans Bees Armadillos Aardvarks Crocodiles Crabs Crows Penguins Owls Bugs.png Adelie Ramon.png Carmen.jpg 3-penguins-fmafafe.jpg G-1941-04-18-animals02.png Noah's Ark Penguins Rabbits Giraffes Bluebirds Elephants Bullfrogs Parakeets Cockatoos Macaws and Toucans.jpg Penguin-in-things-that-go-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg|Things That Go by Disneyland Records (1985) Ox-tales-s01e096-penguin.jpg Happy Feet Remake.png Books FDC2AB57-E46D-4C5E-B364-2122C4FD0043.jpeg 4C2AE348-E677-459C-83A8-4C7D95833468.jpeg 11505FCF-744A-4635-9FD7-40A7311C1476.jpeg F6A81E64-1B6D-4D03-85CA-52C12FDEBA89.jpeg 3D101D7C-0922-4BBD-9E9A-9139A9B2B81A.jpeg D38A8EF1-B2E2-43A4-9999-41CEBDB235E9.jpeg 6E6E0300-E14E-43F2-B1FB-164D1DD433A7.jpeg D2713755-D8AF-4D7F-AF86-308C50734E29.jpeg 6EF69295-2D11-47A0-811E-CFBC7BBFB8C6.jpeg B59AE005-936E-4E3B-BBDB-F087C2CE60CE.jpeg 6F4EAFF2-DEDA-466C-8501-8CAA03DFFE18.jpeg E253268E-48B1-4A71-983C-28D339F66252.jpeg 0C83118B-24A9-404E-8CC6-283981BA3FE1.jpeg 3187FE86-4D6D-4B4D-BDB7-5A41960527AF.jpeg 1BB1AC86-9C86-444F-AA2D-05A354DBA1FB.jpeg B4A608DA-776F-4405-BAE3-55F5F591FD76.jpeg 511BC77B-6B67-4BD5-81CD-4FE445C84CBF.jpeg BEBBB8CE-C4A9-4BB8-A14B-E95FD1BE9562.jpeg See Also * Emperor Penguin * King Penguin * Gentoo Penguin * Chinstrap Penguin Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Antarctic Animals Category:Penguins Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Happy Feet Animals Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Animals Category:The Backyardigans Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Storks Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Toy Story 2 Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Potato Fry Animals Category:Wallace and Gromit Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Black Animals Category:Scamper the Penguin Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Animals Category:321 Penguins Animals Category:Pingu Animals Category:The Three Caballeros Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:SeaWorld Animals Category:Pecola Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Edinburgh Zoo Animals Category:Toy Story 3 Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Bowlero Cartoon Films Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Flying Frogs and Walking Fish Animals Category:Chimelong Kingdom Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Bold and Bright Black-and-White Animals Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Animals (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of the Polar Regions Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Osaka aquarium kaiyukan animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Don Bluth Animals